


A Selection Of Carefully Curated Music For Listening

by owlphallacies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlphallacies/pseuds/owlphallacies
Summary: Links to a set of playlists.Chill indie/folk, happy, and instrumentals that make you Feel Things.
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	1. Chill Tunes For Cool Lizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roylbluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylbluu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiJPHgPCmbWwYphqblyImmjpnG3dg-xMe>

some chill songs to vibe to. may or may not fill you with the desire to leave society and live in the woods.

TRACKLIST:

  1. Moon Over The Freeway-The Ditty Bops
  2. Love Astronaut-Murder Mystery
  3. Engines-Snow Patrol
  4. Easy-Dandy Warhols
  5. Half Acre-Hem
  6. Look Up-Stars
  7. Your Ex-Lover Is Dead-Stars
  8. When's She Coming Home-The Ditty Bops
  9. Blue Ridge Mountains-Fleet Foxes
  10. Gentle Sheep-The Ditty Bops




	2. Happy Hotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part II: happy songs

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiJPHgPCmbWzXIGL_wA2tKOjj64ppRyx2>

Welcome to the Happy Hotline! If you are currently feeling a chill sort of happiness, "just vibing", as the kids say, please select #1-4. If you would like to get up and wiggle around, please select #5-15. If you're looking for obnoxiously happy or meme emotions, please select #16-21. Thank you for calling the happiness hotline, we hope you enjoy your listen!

TRACK LIST

  1. Ocean Beach (Cybophonia Cinematic Remix)-The Black Mighty Orchestra
  2. Sleepwalk(original instrumental)-Santo&Johnny
  3. Summer Rains-The Ditty Bops
  4. La Valse d'Amelie(Version orchestre)-Yann Tiersen
  5. Mungolian Jetset Presents Jaga Jazzist vs Knights of Jumungus: Toccata-Mungolian Jetset
  6. We Are The Shining-Mungolian Jetset
  7. Happy(feat. Derek Martin)-C2C
  8. DNCE-DNCE
  9. Cut To The Feeling-Carly Rae Jepsen
  10. Sing A Song-Earth Wind & Fire
  11. Interlude For Ten Strings-The Ditty Bops
  12. Brazil-Caravan Gypsy Swing Ensemble
  13. Hot Chocolate-Tchaikovsky
  14. We Can Dance-Caravan Palace
  15. Bambous-Caravan Palace
  16. HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA-SLACKCiRCUS
  17. Bloom-Pogo
  18. Surf Monster-Gene Ross & Fred Rice
  19. Because We Are Dead-Slow Club
  20. Modified-Jonny McGovern & Nadya Ginsburg
  21. MAMBO No. 5-Perez Prado




	3. Snake Emotions For Lizard Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with instrumentals and Feelings

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiJPHgPCmbWyrQVsEyUx6jm1cSIfeflyy>

This contains a selection of emotions I have experienced while listening to classical music. In order, those are: Evil emotions, Lord Of The Rings emotions, Big World emotions, Sunrise emotions(Gentle Awe&Wonder), Yann Tiersen Made Me Cry emotions, and finally Vivaldi 4 Seasons emotions. Brief descriptions are added to each Four Seasons movement intended to act as a sort of guideline for the curious. 

TRACK LIST

  1. Night On Bald Mountain~Mussgorsky
  2. Danse macabre in G Minor, Op. 40~St-Saens
  3. The Eye Of Sauron~Howard Shore, compiled by jediking12
  4. Rohan~Howard Shore, compiled by jediking12
  5. The Realm Of Gondor~Howard Shore, compiled by jediking12
  6. Endless World~Koichi Sugiyama
  7. Before Dawn~Isaac Shepard
  8. Dawn~Dario Marinelli
  9. Comptine d'un autre été, l'après-midi~Yann Tiersen
  10. Naval~Yann Tiersen
  11. Le moulin~Yann Tiersen
  12. Spring I~Vivaldi (the one with the birds)
  13. Spring II~Vivaldi (a quiet, nighttime sort of longing)
  14. Spring III~Vivaldi (synthesis: an airy lightness that still longs. the seeds of summer.)
  15. Summer I~Vivaldi (a quiet grief, growing intenser; a storm of emotion)
  16. Summer II~Vivaldi (rare peace; the eye of the storm, we are not yet done)
  17. Summer III~Vivaldi (the storm in full fury)
  18. Autumn I~Vivaldi (joyful seasonal change, hints at sombreness to come)
  19. Autumn II~Vivaldi (an uncomfortable reflection; awareness of what is, inexorably, to come)
  20. Autumn III~Vivaldi (a properly boistrous, annoying party)
  21. Winter I~Vivaldi (the impending snowstorm & the first hit of that bitter wind)
  22. Winter II~Vivaldi (a lullaby for baby to go back to sleep, low and sweet)
  23. Winter III~Vivaldi (the last part of winter. all that's left is to wait out the cold, but there's no shortage of that)




End file.
